Until the end
by Larissa Trojan
Summary: Enxugou as lágrimas, e soube que, por mais estranho que parecesse, Finn havia lhe trazido de volta a vida, mesmo ele já não estando mais ali. Procurou por roupas novas, prometendo que teria um novo começo. Um começo que teria Finn como sua inspiração, como sua meta. Songfic baseada no filme "PS i love you".


Ela abriu a janela de seu quarto, como fazia todas as manhãs. E com surpresa em seus olhos, encontrou New York sendo lavada por uma forte chuva vindo do oeste. Vários guarda-chuvas passeavam por baixo de seu prédio, onde pessoas apressadas corriam para não perder o horário, ou até mesmo o metrô. Apoiou-se no parapeito, observando aquele dia nublado, com nuvens pretas e fortes pingos caindo no chão. Era assim que ela sentia-se; como se as nuvens fossem seus olhos e os pingos, cada lágrima de Rachel Berry derramada por Finn Hudson. Ela privava-se do mundo, e evitava qualquer tipo de contato com qualquer ser humano, até mesmo Kurt e Santana, que moravam e estavam a seu dispor a qualquer minuto. Seu celular encontrava-se desligado por dias, assim como seu computador e televisão. Rachel Berry não queria superar a perda do amor de sua vida, daquele que ela jurava ser seu para sempre, mesmo não sendo seu fazia vários meses. E isso que fazia com que o coração da baixinha doesse ainda mais. Onde estava ela quando ele se foi? Se ela tivesse ficado e aceitado que poderia sim, lidar com um relacionamento à distância, teria sido diferente? Talvez um pensamento diferente dela tivesse mudado uma vida inteira, e ele ainda estaria ali. Não ali, junto dela, mas ali, naquele mundo que ela jurava que um dia iria ser apenas ela e ele, e ninguém mais. Mesmo sabendo que não tinha nada a ver com aquele trágico acontecimento, Rachel culpava-se, culpava-se a cada dia que passava sabendo que Finn não estava mais ali.

**Eu só quero estar lá**

**Quando a ****luz ****da manhã explode**

**Em seu rosto, que se irradia**

Um rápido sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, e logo se apagou. Rachel lembrou de seu último momento ao lado de Finn, no último dia dos namorados, no (quase) casamento de Will. Os sentimentos que os dois compartilharam naquele quarto, cada beijo e cada toque, é algo que ela espera nunca esquecer e guardar em seu coração como uma das melhores lembranças de seu quarterback. O fato de ter saído antes mesmo de trocar uma palavra com ele, deixando-o ali, naquele quarto, fez uma lágrima descer pelo seu rosto. Foi estúpida o suficiente para desistir daquilo, desistir daquele que lhe completava mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, esperando que o destino cruzasse os caminhos dos dois quando achasse conveniente. Sendo que, na verdade, ela não deveria esperar nada. Ela já tinha tudo que precisava com ela, mas preferiu fugir e encontrar conforto nos braços daquele que, dias depois, partiu seu coração. Ótima escolha, Rachel Barbra Berry. Agora, você não tem nada.

**Eu ****só**** quero te ver**

**Quando estiver completamente sozinha**

**Eu quero apenas ter você se eu puder**

Ouviu passos vindo em direção ao seu quarto, e coletou todos os tipos de cobertores necessários, colocando-os sobre seus ombros. Segundos depois, sentiu um grande peso sendo depositado pelo seu corpo, literalmente. Deitou-se em sua cama, observando um pássaro pousar perto de sua janela, procurando por algo para se alimentar. Os barulhos de passos haviam cessado, e sentiu a presença de alguém em seu quarto. Quando os barulhos recomeçaram, soube que era Santana, pelo barulho das botas no solado do chão. Ela passou em sua frente, depositando uma xícara rosa em seu criado-mudo, e jogou diversos papéis sobre sua cama.

-Suas correspondências, Rach-Nunca foi ouvida a voz de Santana Lopez tão doce e delicada como naquele momento. A latina encontrava-se também em um estado melancólico, porém muito menos do que Rachel. Depositou um rápido beijo na cabeça da baixinha, saindo do quarto antes que novas e dolorosas lágrimas rolassem pelo seu rosto, após ver o estado que a amiga se encontrava.

Contra sua vontade, Rachel remexeu suas correspondências, procurando por algo relacionado ao seu papel como Fanny Brice. Depois de dias sem dar notícias, acreditava que os diretores haviam lhe mandado algum aviso ou perguntando como ela estava, já que ouviu Kurt falando com um dos responsáveis pelo telefone dias atrás, contando sobre o acontecido e o estado que ela se encontrava. Porém, apenas achou diversas contas para serem pagas, e bem em sua frente, um pouco distante das outras, encontrou uma carta com uma letra que lhe era familiar. Pegou a carta em suas mãos, não acreditando que aquela letra havia escrito seu nome. Não podia ter erro, era mesmo a letra de Finn Hudson. Abriu-a com toda a rapidez do mundo, encontrando um bilhete de Carole:

"_Achei essa carta no meio de umas das gavetas de Finn, e como estava endereçada para você, decidi mandar e quando estiver pronta, leia com todo carinho. Talvez seja uma última mensagem que ele desejaria falar para você. Sentimos sua falta, e saiba que estaremos aqui quando precisar. Com amor, sua eterna sogra"._

Sorriu ao terminar de ler o rápido recado de Carole, e abriu rapidamente a outra carta, com um papel maior e uma letra que, para muitos, era difícil de entender. Mas para ela, que já estava acostumada, era a letra mais linda e a que ela mais ansiava ver. Ajeitou-se na cama, focando seus olhos naquela carta que ela ainda não acreditava estar em suas mãos. Um último adeus, quem sabe.

**Eu só não quero lhe dizer**

**O que você não quer ouvir**

"_Eu nunca deixaria minha mãe mexer em sequer uma gaveta minha, então tenha certeza de que, se essa carta foi entregue a você, é porque eu realmente não estou mais aqui, e aí sim, dona Carole tem total liberdade para fuçar nas minhas bugigangas. Essa carta não é para algo certo, apenas uma hipótese. Talvez, você nunca leia isso. Talvez, leia isso no dia seguinte que eu terminar de escrever isso. Mas é apenas uma certeza. Uma certeza de que Rachel Berry terá uma lembrança minha, se por alguma infelicidade, eu morrer. No momento em que eu escrevo essa carta, você está voltando para New York, após termos oficialmente terminado nosso namoro. Eu sinto um vazio dentro de mim, sem você ao meu lado. Você disse que espera que eu seja seu último amor. Se eu me for, saiba que eu não quero ser seu último. Acho que ser o primeiro já me deu muita responsabilidade, e fez minha vida ser muito melhor. Se eu me for, e não haver mais esperança para algum dia estarmos juntos, eu quero vê-la brilhando, seja do modo que for. Eu sei exatamente como você ficaria se soubesse que algo assim aconteceu comigo. Você se trancaria em seu quarto por dias, até meses, sem querer ver nem falar com ninguém, presa em nossas memórias e cada momento que compartilhamos juntos. Você se culparia, e acharia que nunca foi o suficiente para mim. Oh, minha drama queen, saiba que eu nunca quis ou quero te encontrar nesse estado. Se você está assim, peço que comece a reviver, a se reinventar. Não peço que me esqueça, eu nunca pediria isso. Peço que me torne uma memória boa, que quando for lembrada, lhe traga um sorriso no rosto, e não lágrimas em seus olhos. Lembre que você sempre terá sua estrela Finn Hudson, olhando por você e lhe guiando em todos os passos que você decidir dar, sejam eles certos ou errados. É isso que é o amor. E eu não tenho dúvidas de que você é meu primeiro, último, verdadeiro e eterno amor. Recomece sua vida sem mim, saiba que nem todas as batalhas estão perdidas. Sempre se pode tirar algo bom de uma tragédia; e é isso que eu espero que você faça. Assim como você é a luz me guiando na escuridão, eu espero que eu possa ser a motivação para você recomeçar, e saber que se eu fui embora, você não. Você ainda está aí, e está porque ainda tem algo a ser feito. Mas nunca esqueça, eu prometi por meio de uma canção e sempre irei cumprir. Eu serei para sempre seu, fielmente."_

**Eu sei que você quer me ouvir**

**Prender o meu fôlego, pois**

**Eu te amo até o fim**

Com lágrimas correndo por sua face, Rachel apertou a carta perto de seu coração, onde sabia que ele sempre estaria. Ela sabia que Finn odiaria vê-la nesse estado, e que iria com certeza absoluta levar um sermão dele por ter se isolado do mundo por tanto tempo. Quantos dias haviam se passado? Ela não lembrava. Estava tão perdida dentro daquele cubículo que mal via os dias passarem. Enxugou as lágrimas, e soube que, por mais estranho que parecesse, Finn havia lhe trazido de volta a vida, mesmo ele já não estando mais ali. Procurou por roupas novas, prometendo que teria um novo começo. Um começo que teria Finn como sua inspiração, como sua meta. Levantou-se da cama, e percebeu que o pássaro ainda pairava sobre sua janela. Olhou-o atentamente, e correu até a cozinha buscar algo que ele pudesse comer. Quando voltou, abriu a janela e ofereceu algumas migalhas de pão para o animal. Segundos depois, ele estava voando novamente. Rachel sorriu, percebendo como havia se identificado com o pássaro. Ela estava ali, esperando por algo para fazer com que ela se levantasse de volta. E lá estava ela, pronta para voar novamente, talvez até se aventurar mais do que antes.

-Por meio de uma canção eu também lhe prometi algo, meu amor. Eu prometi que você era meu homem. E apesar de tudo que você fosse, eu seria sua. Para todo o sempre e um pouco mais.

**Eu estou sem palavras, não me diga**

**Porque tudo o que posso dizer é que**

**Eu te amo até o fim**


End file.
